Modern electronic devices such as computers, mobile phones and electronic control circuits contain various electronic components and circuitry which may be of specific value. Often when an electronic device such as a computer or Smartphone is no longer in operational condition, the electronic components used within the device may still be perfectly functional as certain electronic components can often outlast the life of the device itself.
As an example, certain electronic components such as central processing units (CPU), memory chips, programmable arrays, graphic processors, program counters or any other electronic components or integrated circuits may be considered more valuable than other components which are used in an electronic device. Accordingly, should an electronic device such as a control board of a smart phone or computer become redundant or partially damaged, it may well be that some of these electronic components on the control board of the device can be reused in other devices.
However, due to the manner in which these components are usually used in the manufacturing of an electronic device, it may be difficult to extract any individual components. In modern electronic devices, electronic components are usually bonded onto an electronic device, such as a control board, with the intention that the electronic component will not be removed from the board. This makes it difficult and costly to remove the components for reuse or recycling.